


Dr. Alexander Nox

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Caustic - Freeform, Cockwarming, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Short, Teasing, alexander nox - Freeform, caustic x reader - Freeform, dr nox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: You spend some quality time with Caustic while he’s working ...
Relationships: Caustic x female reader, Caustic x male reader, Caustic x non binary reader, Caustic x reader, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dr. Alexander Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote for myself because I couldn’t find any Caustic x reader fics, maybe I’ll write a part 2? Idk

Dr. Alexander Nox. Since he first introduced himself to you, you always called him by his title. „That is not necessary“, he told you several times and even when his words seemed kind, his Face remained cold. It always made you giggle. After the first hundred times he finally gave up to you and it became something like an habit to call him like that. Caustic isn’t much of a people person but still, there is something about you, and he can’t describe it, that made him curious since the first time he had met you. He doesn’t believe in love, no, but he still prefers your company over everyone else’s. You could say, it’s the right chemistry between you two. Well, as previously mentioned, Caustic prefers your company. Right now, he is working on something you don’t quite understand. He explained it to you, but when he talks about his Gas or experiments it’s like he’s talking in another language. „Stop moving“, he demands and corrects his classes with his index finger. He only wears them when he’s either working or reading, like right now, so he can see the small marks on the test tubes in front of him better. They’re all halfway filled with a greenish liquid, the source of his gas you assumed. You knew it if you had listened, but it’s hard to focus with your pants pulled down to your knees and a dick buried deep inside of you. 

„I‘m sorry Doctor“, you almost whine out. Theres a moment of silence before you shift your legs again. Caustic rolls his eyes. „Are you having difficults?“ He now removes his glasses completely to rub his tired eyes with one hand and holds your hips still with the other.

Your own hands rest flat on the table, so he can see them. You weren’t allowed to pleasure yourself while he’s at work. The only thing you were here for, was to keep his dick warm and hard for when he’s finally done and ready to play with you. „I‘m really trying“, you struggle, „But I have to admit, I‘m having a hard time today.“ It’s been a while since you last cockwarmed him and you never had to do it for so long. It must been over two hours now and your arching for more. Your juices keep running down his balls and smear around between his thights. „But I‘m not done with this yet“, Caustic responds almost annoyed, „Will you be good and wait?“ He tries his best to bring back his focus, but its getting harder to think of anything else with this incredible heat constantly pressing around him. It didn’t help that after a moment, you tensed up around him and shift in his lap yet again. Testing the waters without looking back, you slowly grind your hips against him, a low moan escaping from deep within your chest. Caustic lets you complete one rotation before wrapping one arm around your waist and holding you steady again. „Is that a »no«?“, Caustic raises an eyebrow. „I don’t think I can take it any longer Dr. Nox“, you huff, „Can you take a break from your work please? Please...“ You could feel him stare at you and you’re already prepared for another hour of edging until he’s done with whatever he’s working at but this time, his answer really surprises you.

„That can be arranged.“


End file.
